What They Want
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: 'You get what you want, I get what I want, and they get what they want. It's a win-win situation.' When you're nominated for the Cutest Pair with your hated rival, you'll do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again. Anything at all. Contestshipping!


**This idea came to me whilst I was sleeping, and staying awake cuz I was excited that I'd just finished Jealousy War :) Yes, I'm ecstatic that I finished that. WOO!**

**So read and review and I'll be happier :) Don't worry, I am not on drugs… I just took too many of my happy pills this morning :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and the PokeAwards is just like the Oscars but for Pokémon Trainers, Breeders, Coordinators (hint hint) etc. Ando obviously not movie stars, so no Brad Pitt, sorry :D**

**.:.**

May smiled bashfully as she strolled down the red carpet with Dawn, waving at the crowds that leaned over the barrier. Her brown hair was curled to perfection, left out and flowing all the way to her shoulder blades, some falling over her shoulders. A sapphire satin knee-length dress wrapped around her body, wrinkling together horizontally around her chest then flowing beautifully down to her knees, where the hem was covered in fake sapphires. A fake white rose was placed on her right hip, where the wrinkles on the chest ended, and a similar, smaller white rose was on the outside of her heels, on the strap that was wrapped around her ankles. A lovely silver necklace went around her neck, a heart shaped pendant covered in sapphire jewels around hanging just above the strapless neckline of her dress.

She grinned, turning to the bluenette beside her. The nineteen year old beamed back at her. Dawn was wearing a strapless, baby blue dress that stopped at her thighs. The bodice was covered in sequins the size of a golf ball that slowly reduced as they trailed down, and at her hips layers of tulle puffed out to the hem of the dress, covering the satin material underneath. Flats that matched the colour of her clothing adorned her feet, and a silver choker went around her neck, and a pale silver bow was on her hip.

'This is so exciting!' The brunette exclaimed, azure eyes sparkling. 'I actually get to stand up for something this year!'

Dawn nodded. 'I don't, but Kenny does, and he wants me here to support him. It's fun to dress up anyway!'

'You and Kenny are so cute together, you know.' May nodded along with her comment. Dawn smiled.

'Yeah,' she agreed. May giggled. Dawn cast a sly look in the twenty-one year old's direction.

'You and Drew would look cute together, as well, though… I mean, two top coordinators in one year, and you travelled together, and well… you'd just be cute together!' she said, clasping her hands together, and smiling at the cameras that flashed, taking photos of the coordinators or trainers that walked behind them.

'We would not. And just because we both won a grand festival this year doesn't make us a good couple. Seriously, Dawn.' May rolled her eyes, fighting the blush that crawled up her neck. Dawn rolled her eyes in response.

'Well, you were nominated for cutest pair this year _and _last year. I voted for you,' Dawn told her. May's eyes widened.

'I didn't know that we were nominated best pair again! That has to be the most embarrassing thing to be nominated for! _Ever_!' she exclaimed. The winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival bit her lip, still smiling at cameras as she finally made her way to the tables.

'Kenny!' Dawn exclaimed, grabbing May's hand and dragging her to her boyfriend. Kenny smiled.

'Hey, Dee Dee…' he joked, embracing the bluenette. Dawn frowned playfully, smacking him lightly on the arm before placing a gently kiss on his lips. The bluenette's boyfriend wore a simple tuxedo, with a black tie and a white button up underneath.

'I can't believe I know four people who won the Grand Festivals!' she said, pulling back. 'May won the Hoenn one, you won Sinnoh's, Drew won Johto's and Solidad won the one in Kanto! I'm surrounded by legends…' she breathed. Kenny laughed.

'You only lost to May by a little bit… I don't mean to downsize your skills May, but…' he smirked at Dawn as she gaped at him. May laughed.

'Ouch.' Dawn glared at the two of them.

'May!'

The brunette spun around, opening her arms for the older figure that embraced her.

'Solidad! Congrats on the win!' May smiled. Solidad was wearing a pale pink chiffon full-length dress with a halter neckline that came from the middle of her chest and tied behind her collar. From the sweetheart neckline to the empire waist the material was gathered so that it wrinkled horizontally, then flowed down, waving around her feet. A lone rhinestone was in the middle of the empire waist, and a similar jewel hung off her earrings and was placed on the side of her head band. Her peach hair was out and pulled out of her face, flowing down to the middle of her back.

Solidad smiled in return. 'And to you too, May. You were great in the festival. So was Drew, and Dawn, you really did only miss out by the tiniest bit. Congratulations to you as well, Kenny.'

May beamed, her cheeks beginning to become sore. But there was still one person she needed to see, and her grin became brighter as she saw that familiar mob of green hair. This would be the first time she had seen him in person since the year before last, when he had taken the title of Top Coordinator away from her yet again. The two had shared numerous phone calls over the year, but had never visited each other, due to their busy lifestyle.

'Hey, guys.' May spun around again, responding to her rival's greeting.

'Hey Drew!' she chirped. The green-haired twenty-two year old smirked, raising his hand in greeting. His shoulders had broadened considerably, and he grown quite a lot over the years – two factors that couldn't be recognised whilst talking on the phones in the pokémon centre. Solidad smiled knowingly.

'Congratulations on the win, Drew.' She acknowledged the success of the green-haired coordinator with a nod of her head. Drew smirked, dipping her head in thanks. 'Nominated for cutest pair again, you two?'

May flushed red, grin fading in mere seconds. 'Well, we definitely won't win it, because we do _not _make a cute pair!' she said, folding her arms. Drew rolled his eyes, and Solidad smiled brighter.

'It isn't what you think, May, it's what they,' she inclined her head towards the crowd, 'want.'

May huffed. Drew's fangirls had finally let off, although there were still some fangirls straggling around, they were no way near as excitable as they were once. The brunette simply assumed most of them had a life now, instead of practising their girly squeals at the sight of their idol.

'Don't worry, May, even if we were chosen, I would rather date a pig than date you – even though when it comes to food you both eat the same way,' Drew offered, smirk twitching at his mouth. May narrowed her eyes.

'Shut up, Drew. Eating is good for you, and I'd like to see _you _date a pig… it's be hilarious!' May snorted, looking away.

'No, you'd probably eat my girlfriend if I tried that… literally.' His smirk broadened. May fumed inwardly, but turned away.

'Whatever, Drew.' The group sat down at a table, and the chatting continued for another ten minutes or so before Lillian picked up the microphone, clearing her throat.

'Well,' she began, 'I'd like to welcome everyone to the 2011 PokéAwards!'

Cheering erupted from the crowd. Lillian cleared her throat again.

'Well, to start off we'll have Robert, three-time winner of the Grand Festival, announce our coordinating awards.'

The emcee for contests strolled off the stage, a blonde thirty year old taking her place.

'Good evening, everyone. I'm sure you're all excited, so I'll just get on with it. Okay, first award presented is… Coordinator of the year! The nominees are – Zoey Nozomi, Drew Hayden, Maria Dixon, Daisy Oak and Timothy Grimm!

'And the award goes to… Timothy Grimm!'

The trophy held in Robert's hands was given to the young coordinator as he came up to the stage, waving to the crowd.

May leant over to her green haired rival. 'I didn't know you were nominated for that…' she said. Drew shrugged.

'I'm nominated for it almost every year. I won it last year.' He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. May sat back shrugging.

'Okay…'

More awards were called up until finally at the end the winners of the grand festival were announced. The four sitting at the table stood, waving to the crowd, before sitting back down.

'Why do they even do that?' Kenny asked, looking around. May shrugged.

'They can't give us trophies, we already get the Ribbon Cup, so what else is there to give us?'

Kenny shrugged in response.

May laughed throughout the rest of the night, listening and clapping as people received awards, all the while dreading the last award given out.

'We're nearing the end of the night now folks. We have the traditional award given to two people who the people think would make the best couple! This year, the nominees are… Solidad Saori and Brock Slate! Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum! May Maple and Drew Hayden! And lastly, Jennifer Smith and Timothy Grimm!'

May sank lower in her chair. 'The winners of this award are…' May held her breath, closing her eyes.

'Solidad Saori and Brock Slate!' Lillian called out, and May released her breath, sitting up straight with a look of relief on her face. Solidad went on to the stage, a slightly annoyed look on her face, but an amused smile accompanying it on her mouth. May laughed, as Drew quirked his eyebrow at her.

'As if you didn't want us to be called up…' he said lowly, so that only she could hear. May frowned.

'I didn't!' she exclaimed, folding her arms once more. Drew shrugged.

'I think you did…' He stood up as Lillian announced that the night had ended, and offered the brunette his hand.

'Did not!' she countered, standing up by herself and brushing her dress off. Drew looked over her.

'Well either way, you look stunning…' he breathed, taking her hand in his and leading her away from the crowd. May's will finally broke and a blush spread across her cheeks.

'Thanks…' she said, stifling the urge to ask him where he was dragging her. He finally stopped, turning her around to face him.

'Did you want us to be called up?' he asked, looking at her carefully. May's eyebrows furrowed fleetingly.

'No,' she answered clearly. Drew smirked.

'Well then, what I'm about to do will satisfy two people. We won't get nominated next year, and we'll still give them what they want,' he told her lessening the space between them in a single stride. May gulped.

'Uh… what are you going to do, exactly?' she asked nervously, looking down at the ground. Drew smirked.

'This.'

He pulled the brunette into him, pressing his lips to hers for a brief few seconds, before pulling away. May stared, mouth wide enough to fit a tennis ball in, and eyes wider than a fifty cent piece. He smirked at her expression.

'Well… I guess that'd work,' she laughed awkwardly, biting her lip. Drew's smirk broadened as he slammed his lips to hers again, pushing her up against the wall she had leant against for support. May remained shocked for a mere two seconds before her hands were around his neck, and her lips were massaging his. Drew smirked against her mouth before pulling away. He removed his hand from her cheek and slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out a piece of jewellery that he slipped onto her finger.

She stared at her hand and then back at her green-haired rival. He shrugged in return, chuckling at her face.

'You get what you want, I get what I want, and they get what they want. It's a win-win situation. So… marry me?'

**.:.**

**There we go :) Please do enjoy :) I know this was cliché, and extremely cheesy, and a completely-pointless-never-gonna-happen-sort-of-thing, but hey… it's Contestshipping and lately there haven't been that many one-shots in the CS fandom… so read, enjoy, review, blah, blah… oh, and I accept requests, so by all means, send me one :) **

**~EeveeTransformed~**


End file.
